


Perfect Blue

by thericebox



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thericebox/pseuds/thericebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula was always special. She knew this. But she needed others to know too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Blue

_A prodigy._

_Gifted._

_Naturally talented._

_Nothing like her brother._

_A much deserved blessing after the failure of a son._

_Perfect._

Talk. Talk. Talk. All talk. Azula did not care. Azula did not need any of that. She breathed. Breathed fire. Birthed fire. So bright. So hot. So pretty. The prettiest blue. Prettier than the sky. Her fire burned the prettiest. That was all Azula knew.

Learning bending was easy. So very easy and never challenging. But for Father's acknowledgement, his acceptance, his approval, she would follow the rules. But the doll was ugly. So hideous. So useless. And Uncle Iroh was a fool. He knew nothing. Nothing about her. He knew nothing about Azula. So she burned, burned, burned the ugly doll. Her fire burned the brightest. That was all Azula knew.

Stupid. She had been so close and the idiot had to ruin it. Ruin everything. Ruin her victory. Simpletons made everything more complicated than they needed to be. And stupid Zuzu. Fighting back. Always fighting. But always running too. The trio of bloody scratches on Zuko's head would scar. Hair would never grow back there. He would bare her mark much like he bared Father's. That was all Azula knew.

The Water Tribe peasant boy was too easy of a target. Too easy to distract. Too easy to redirect. Too easy to anger. And he was so angry. So, so angry. His eyes burned the exact shade as her fire. For the exact amount of time she planned, those eyes were on her. They were hers. That was all Azula knew.

Lies. All lies. No one could be trusted. No one. Nobody would remain true. Ty Lee and Mai. Gone. Gone. But Azula was Firelord. Father appointed her Firelord. Trusted her. Needed her to remain in the Fire Nation. She couldn't go. Not with Father. But her mission was important. And blue. Blue everywhere. So hot and hers. Hers. Hers everywhere. So pretty. So bright. The roar of fire in the throne room belonged to Azula. That was all Azula needed to know.

Agni Kai. Stupid Zuzu. Die. He would die. Azula would end him. She was Firelord. Important mission. Mission. From Father. Father trusted her. She burned. Burned away Zuko's fire. Stupid Zuko. He had the Water Tribe peasant girl with him. Weak, weak, always weak Zuzu. She would light them up. Her finale. She would win. Victory. Her victory. Hers. Always her victory. Blue. Not her blue. Water. Water Tribe girl's blue eyes glittered with hatred in a shade just off of her own blue. Breath gone. Cold ice. All around her. So cold. Chained and trapped and wet and cold and screaming. Azula was a prodigy. She was gifted. She was naturally talented. Azula needed. Her hair. Her clothes. Her bending. Perfect. Azula was still perfect. Not a hair out of place. Azula would always stay perfect. That was all Azula wanted to hear. That was all Azula wanted to know.

**Author's Note:**

> A more recent piece! The bunny for this bugged me time and time again; to the point, where I was writing this in my small-ass planner book.


End file.
